1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices known as pool sweeps or pool cleaners, and more specifically to pool cleaners which include mechanisms to allow them to act robotically on the bottom of a pool, and which are designed to clean the bottom surface and edges of a pool, as well as picking up debris therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward the construction of pool cleaners designed to collect leaves and other debris and generally to clean pools. Some such devices have included minimal robotics to determine the direction and speed at which the pool cleaner or pool sweep travels. Such pool sweeps or pool cleaners have generally relied on heavy gearing and traction to ensure their proper operation on the bottom surface of a pool. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a pool cleaner having the unique features of the present invention which allow it to operate without reliance on traction, and which also allow it to extricate itself from positions in which most pool cleaners get stuck and remain until someone comes to remove them.